Certain gas streams, such as engine blow by gases (i.e. crankcase ventilation gases from the crankcases of diesel engines) carry substantial amounts of entrained oils (liquid) therein, as aerosol. In some instances, many of the oil (liquid) droplets within the aerosol are within the size of 0.1-5.0 microns.
In addition, such gas streams also carry substantial amounts of fine particulate contaminants, such as carbon contaminants. Such contaminants often have an average particle size within the range of about 0.5-3.0 microns.
In some instances, it is desired to vent such gases to the atmosphere. In general, it is preferred that before the gases are vented to the atmosphere, they be cleaned of a substantial portion of aerosol and/or organic particulate containment therein.
In other instances, it is desirable to direct to air gas stream into equipment. When such is the case, it may desirable to separate aerosolized liquids and/or particulates from the stream during circulation, in order to provide such benefits as: reduced negative effects on the downstream equipment; improved efficiency; recapture of otherwise lost oil; and/or to address environmental concerns.
Improvements in crankcase ventilation filter systems (i.e. blow by gas filtration systems) constructed for application with a variety of engine or equipment systems, are generally sought.